Nobody Like You
by WeakHeart
Summary: When he left her two months ago, she didn't expect his absence to be so painful. How will they deal with their feelings, even so far away from each other ?
1. Chapter 1: Without Him

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything, this is JK. Rowling's wizarding world. Also, this is my very first story, so please review! I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**

She was standing there, in front of the mirror, scanning the features of her face. Her big brown, usually lively eyes were duller today, probably due to the tiredness that the circles under her eyes were showing. Her hair, always so little tidy, was almost touching her shoulders. Her complexion was paler than it used to be; you could simply guess by looking at her that something was not right. For the first time in her life, she was experiencing a feeling she had never felt before. She had been tormented by it, each day, each hour, each minute for two months. Porpentina Goldstein felt alone.

Yes, she had been through terrible times, but never had she felt alone. Indeed, when her parents had died, she'd been forced to take care of her younger sister, Queenie. But it didn't matter; she felt all the love in the world for her sister, and Queenie was giving her this love right back. They had gone through this together, although Queenie appeared much happier than Tina. But it had always been like this: Queenie, the attractive blond with adorable short and curly hair, cheerful, audacious, who understood how to seduce people, compared to Tina, more reserved, less outgoing, and wasn't paying attention to her appearance. Tina was spending her time on work and her studies whereas Queenie wasn't as focused on work as her sister. She liked going out, partying, meeting new people and her curiosity would always give her the desire to learn more about the world she was living in. However, they were always supporting each other, filling the lack of their parents love by loving each other even more.

Despite the kindness and loving attention that Queenie was giving to Tina, and more than anyone she knew she needed it, something, or rather someone was missing to her. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and only him. He was the only thing that was taking over her mind since the day he left New York. This clumsy, awkward, and yet so cute British guy who came into her life and changed everything.

 _Don't start again_ , she told herself firmly, focusing on her initial task, which was trying to put on a little bit of rouge to look better. She wasn't really eager to make herself pretty, but Queenie had insisted on taking her out for a dinner, claiming that it would cheer her up and that she couldn't bear seeing her so into work anymore. She was really appreciating all the effort Queenie was providing in order to making her feel better, but it was as if her heart wasn't in it. She was very aware that Queenie had lost a lot too, and it was very hard for her to keep smiling and to pretend like nothing was happening, to bring a happy atmosphere back. Of course, Tina tried to look cheerful, but with a sister who could read your mind, it was difficult to hide anything. Her mind suddenly wandered back to _him_ , his messy hair, his little green eyes which were giving him such a pure and innocent look, but most of all, his freckles, so cute that she could gaze at them for hours, and…

"How silly you can be sometimes!" she cursed, mad at herself. She then caught sight of a golden head of hair through the half-opened door from the reflection in the mirror. "Queenie, it's okay, you can come in." She said, sighing.

The door opened fully, and the young woman came in, almost on her tiptoes, with a guilty look all over her face. She was always very refined, but right now, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a long, emerald green dress, and a matching coat.

"Oh, Teenie, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to check on you before we leave, I don't like leaving you alone, you seem so sad at the moment and–"

"It's all right Queenie, don't worry about me," Tina said hastily. "I'm sure we're going to have an amazing evening, eh?" she added, forcing a smile.

Queenie pinched her lips, moved toward her sister carefully, and then sat on her bed. "I know how much you miss him, and–"

"No you don't." The words had escaped her mouth without being conscious of it, and even before Queenie had the time to realize it, her sister was pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Queenie, I didn't mean to say that…"

"I know." she replied with a compassionate tone.

"And I know you miss Jacob terribly, and I see you trying to hide it. I may not be a Legilimens but you are my sister and I know you more than anyone, I am very grateful about everything you do for me and I try to do the same for you. Please try to have fun again, go out, meet other people, and do the things you like so much." Tina said in a whisper.

Queenie gently broke the embrace and looked at her sister. "Don't you worry about me, I can handle it, on the other hand, you are withdrawing into yourself Teenie. I want you to do something–"

"If only he had written…" Tina said abruptly. "It's been two months, still no news, nothing…"

"Maybe he doesn't write for the same reasons as you, Tina." Queenie suggested.

Tina slowly straightened up and said in a whisper: "What do you mean by, 'The same reasons'?"

Queenie pinched her lips again, as if she was about to stay silent, then almost cried out; "Come on, Teenie, it's so obvious! You feel the same way about each other but you are too scared to admit anything so you still try to keep in touch. Yet you don't know how to proceed because you are scared to let your feelings appear! So you stay silent, hoping that the other will talk first! And I know you tried to write Teenie," she added hurriedly when she saw her sister open her mouth to protest, "But you can't wait endlessly!"

A thoughtful silence followed this statement. Merlin, she loved her sister so much. She loved how she was able to choose the right words, the way she could understand how she felt, and she knew she was right. Tina knew she had to write to him, she couldn't stay without news forever and she needed to hear it from him, to know what was happening, thousands of kilometres away… Maybe Queenie was mistaken, maybe he went back to Leta Lestrange, or he had met someone else, he had probably forgotten her, he–

"No sweetie, he hasn't forgotten you." Queenie said calmly, interrupting her thoughts.

"How– how can you know?" Tina stemmed painfully. "He's so far away, you can't read his mind from here, even if you established a connection which would be extremely weird and–"

"I do not only read minds," remarked Queenie, a little surprised, "But I can also tell what they feel. Well, not very precisely for everyone, but I can tell a bit, and you are my sister so I just know. And I saw that he feels attached to you and he cares about you. You can tell just by the way he looks at you!" she joked. "So don't doubt and above all, send him a letter. I think it would make the two of you happy. She gave her a warm smile. "Now, I'm going to let you get ready."

She got up, patted her shoulder and left the room. Tina's face broke into a wild smile. Despite all her nervousness, she was beyond happy and excited. She was going to talk to him again. She was going to talk to Newt Scamander.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted

**Disclaimer** **: Obviously, I don't own anything, this is J.K. Rowling's wizarding word. Also, the last chapter was more like a preview, so this one is longer! Hope you still enjoy the story!**

Everything was black. She was unable to determine where she was. All she knew was that she was lying face down, out of breath, as if violently knocked on her stomach. Her head was hurting very hard. She wondered if she could get up and run away from this dark and icy place, which was totally unknown to her. How on Earth did she manage to end up here, all alone and confused? Still, she was feeling something not far away from her, and that she had to go and see what it was. Still out of breath, she got up the best she could; she felt like she was about to faint, her stomach and head were still hurting. She felt completely destabilized. Trying to focus, she perceived a thin beam of light from the other side of the room. Her instincts told her to follow it and discover what was happening at the other side, but even more, it was ordering her to leave that horrible room which was giving her the chills.

As discretely as possible, and in spite of the pain which hadn't left her yet, she struggled across the room. With a shaking hand, she put a hand on the handle and pushed the door open. Her sight, still blurred, fit a little better. She was hit by the horror of the scene that was taking place in front of her.

The room she was in, oddly familiar to her, was almost burning her eyes; it was all white, and at the opposite side there was a large pond filled with a silver liquid, like a mirror. In the middle of it, there was a floating chair, with someone sat on it. Something about him felt familiar to her. Though the whiteness of the room was still blinding her, and her head was still hurting, making it difficult to perceive what she was seeing. Increasing the effort she was already providing to her head, she was just able to make out the figure. Head down, chestnut hair, long and blue coat…

"No!" was the only word she managed to pronounce, although she was under the impression that the little air she had been able to keep had left her lungs. _It can't be_ , she thought. Then she saw a tiny green sprout emerge from the pocket of his coat, and to her biggest fear, she realized that she couldn't be wrong; it was definitely him.

"NEWT!" She yelled, forcing her lungs to fill themselves with air. "NEWT! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!"

She screamed desperately, louder and louder. Her mind was becoming muddled, the pain was getting greater and greater. Her eyes were misty with tears, and yet he was remaining still. Then, to her horror, she realized he was hanging over the Death Potion, and he couldn't hear her. She froze, terrified, powerless in front of the situation. She was suffocating, her body wasn't listening to her anymore, she was screaming his name, over and over again, but he wasn't reacting…

"It's useless."

A voice she thought she knew arose from a corner of the room. It was a calm voice, that she wasn't used to hear, but the rare times she did it was broken, shaking, not very certain, scared. But this time, it was different. There was a hint of cruelty, of contempt and even amusement in it. No, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be. She hiccupped, before turning around slowly…

"Credence?" She raised her eyes, and once again, her fear was confirmed. Standing in front of her was the young man she had once protected, stood up for, the one for whom she had lost her beloved job. But the young man she knew was shy, broken, innocent, tormented, tortured, but most of all, dead. She had seen it. She had seen the Aurors of the MACUSA killing him. There had to be a mistake, it couldn't be him…

"Tell me, Tina," he started with the same calm, odd voice which sounded so unlike his, "Why did you watch them do it, without stepping in? Why didn't you stop them from killing me?"

"I- I tried to tell them to stop…" It was hard for her to talk, to think, the whistling in her head was persisting and the weight in her stomach was worsening, her throat was tightening up but she was forcing herself to keep her mind clear and keep talking. "But they weren't listening to me, believe me Credence, I didn't want them to kill you." She was fighting against the pain, she had to stop it. She had to take Newt and herself out of this. What had happened to Credence? She had seen him die, certainly, but what had happened to the harmless boy she'd met only months before? And why, why was he making her endure this, why had he captured Newt, why did he want him to die? "Listen Credence, I truly am sorry for everything you went through. But Newt had nothing to do with that, so please, leave him, and take me instead…"

Credence looked at her and sniggered. "Oh, you are so naïve… Of course I'm going to kill you, but before I do, you are going to watch him die…"

Tina turned round, and suddenly, the chair dropped into the potion with Newt still sat on it. The pain was too much, too hard to handle, but her legs were running towards the pond, and she was screaming to death, and then, everything went back to black.

* * *

Tina woke up in a gasp, sweating, her breath sharpened. She sat up, slipped into her slippers and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee; she couldn't go back to sleep and anyway, she had woken up at half past five, which meant she had one more hour before getting up to go into work. She drank her coffee, got ready and left a note to Queenie, telling her to not worry about her early departure. Then, she slowly crept across the apartment to not wake her sister up, and left.

New York was beautiful at this time of the year. Even though Christmas was over, the decorations were still there, and the snow was making everything look somehow purer, more beautiful. Tina wrapped herself in her scarf, put her hands in her pockets and walked straight in front of her, without really knowing where she was going. She was looking around, seeing the first workers going to work, a woman saying goodbye to her husband she presumed, then she saw children, surely homeless, who were playing in the freshly fallen snow. She went past them, and then stopped dead in her tracks. These children, although they were alone in the cold and probably hadn't eaten properly for a while, were playing in the snow and were laughing. They looked _happy_. She turned on her heels, walked towards them, squatted and smiled nervously. "Hey."

The three of them straightened up and looked at each other nervously. "You aren't going to take us to the police, are you?" Said the only girl.

Although the remark shocked Tina deeply, she laughed gently, relaxing a little, before taking the little girl's frozen hands in her warmed ones. "No, of course not. I only wanted to keep you company. My name is Tina, what about you?"

The three children shot her a look mixing curiosity and fear. "My name is Katy," the girl began. "And the brown haired, is my brother Max, and the blond, that's our friend, Ethan."

"How old are you?" asked Tina.

The girl paused a little, but as the two boys remained silent, she kept on talking. "I'm nine years old, Max is seven and Ethan is eight. We met Ethan when we were staying with the Salem's lady. We didn't like her very much, she was strange and she was scaring us."

Tina nodded, "Yeah, she could be pretty scary."

"She was always talking about chasing witches," Katy remarked, before leaning in. "But we are thinking witches are probably very kind and that we just have to not bother them or they will jinx us. Though, we were still going to the lady's because she was giving us soup, so we pretended to believe her. But then she died, so we found another place where people are giving soup to children like us, but they don't ask for anything in exchange: they're just kind."

Tina listened attentively to Katy's story. Her big green eyes were filled with tears when she talked about "The Salem's lady," but she kept talking, without letting her tears out. Tina could feel rage filling her. More than mistreating her adopted children, she was using orphans to promote her stupid society in exchange for a poor bowl of soup? This thought brought her back to Credence, and the nightmare she had last night, but she focused back quickly on what Katy was saying. The little blond had stopped talking and looked at her. She was so cute with her cheeks flushed and her wavy hair. Max, still a little shy, was avoiding Tina's look. Save for the hair colour and shape, he was the same as his sister. He had the same big, green eyes, and the same flushed cheeks. Ethan wasn't talking too, but his brown eyes were fixed on Tina, and he was curiously observing her. Tina sighed, searched through her pocket and took out a little package.

"What's that?" Ethan couldn't help but ask.

"These are little sugar brooms," explained Tina, smiling shyly. She had gotten them from Grace, a colleague at work. "Have a good day children." She offered them the package, gave them a last smile, more confident this time, got up and left. On the way, she thought about the children. She knew she couldn't have done more, because they were No Maj's, but seeing them like this, she felt like she had to do something. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard:

"Wait, wait!"

She turned around and noticed little Katy immediately throw herself in her arms and hold her very tight. Tina flushed, a bit surprised, but put her arms around her, and clumsily held her back. She wasn't at ease about anything which concerned affection, except when it came to Queenie.

After a few moments, Katy held up her round face towards Tina. "You are the kindest lady I've ever met. Thank you for the candies." She let her go and went back to her brother and her friend. Tina remained standing there, unable to move, and waited until the children had turned at the corner of the street before resuming to her way, a big and true smile on her lips.

When she came home that evening, she was really very tired; the day had been long, and hard. Since she had been reinstated to the investigation team, she had to overlook all the current files, which was asking for a lot of work. But the meeting with the children in the morning had cheered her up; in the middle of this violent world and her state of loneliness which was persisting, a little bit of sweetness was more than welcome. She waved her wand and all her papers from work zoomed tidily into the drawers of the desk in the living room. Then she went into the kitchen where she found Queenie sat on a chair by the table, her head in the palm of one of her hands, absent-mindedly whirling a spoon in a cup of coffee.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Tina.

Queenie, obviously surprised by her sister's presence, jumped, spilled her cup and broke it at the same time. "Teenie! I didn't see you coming back, you scared me!"

Tina screwed her eyes up, a suspicious look on her face. She pointed her wand at the broken cup. "Reparo... You always hear me coming back," she said, with the same suspicious look, "and besides you know I'm here even though I haven't come through the door already… You're hiding something from me."

"Absolutely not!" Queenie said, upset. "I'm just as tired as you are so I'm not too careful about the things around me. That's all!" Tina raised her eyebrows, still looking sceptic. "Anyway, let's not linger over this, I have to make the diner and–"

"And what?" asked Tina impatiently, still trying to understand her sister's weird behaviour.

The pretty blond looked up towards her, and with the most charming smile announced:

"A letter from Newt came home today."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, I'll try to upload as soon as possible! And thank you to Michael, who helped a lot with the translation.**


End file.
